


Sigh

by 24601problems



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24601problems/pseuds/24601problems
Summary: When Combeferre arrives home after a 2 day shift at the hospital, the last thing he wanted to do was take care of his roommate that knew how to care about everyone else but himself.





	Sigh

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Les Mis fan fic, so please be gentle with me!

After a 48 hour shift at the hospital he was interning at, Combeferre wanted nothing more than to go home and crash. He could almost feel his bed as he climbed the stairs to his shared apartment with his best friend, Enjolras. After he opened the door and stripped his coat at the door and dropped his bag to the floor, he saw the mess that was the apartment. It’s not that it was dirty, but books were scattered around the living room, along with multiple papers here and there. Which could only mean one thing— Enjolras was studying something intensely. 

Sighing and unfortunately passing up his bedroom door, he continued down the hall. Knocking lightly a couple times on the door was useless, and he knew this, but he couldn’t barge in to someone’s room. It was just a fundamental invasion of privacy. Upon opening the door, he saw Enjolras hunched over his desk, earbuds in, and alternating between reading a passage from a book and furiously writing. Combeferre found himself sighing once more, because with the amount of coffee cups on the desk and the floor, he knew his friend had not slept since he had last been home. Two days ago. Sure, he was a little bit hypocritical because frankly, he really hadn’t slept in the past two days either. But, he had gotten a full night’s sleep before his long shift began, and actually shoved something of nutrition in his body other than trail mix and coffee. Sadly, he knew that was all Enjolras has consumed. 

As Combeferre placed his hand on Enjolras’ shoulder, the young man jumped from surprise of the sudden contact. 

Popping an earbud out Enjolras said, “Jesus, Ferre you scared me.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Combeferre said. Wasting no time he continued, “When was the last time you slept and ate?”

Rolling his eyes, Enjolras replied shortly, “I ate a couple hours ago.” 

“Really? And what did you eat?” He questioned with a raised brow. 

“I ate, okay? I’m fine. I just have to finish this paper draft before Monday.” Enjolras finished his agitated sentence with a clenched jaw. 

“No. You’re not fine Enjolras. I’m not even going to ask when the last time you slept was, because judging by the sheer amount of coffee cups I really don’t even want to know.” 

“Ferre, we have been over this how many times? I will sleep when this is done.” He quickly switched tones to one that could almost be considered pleading. “I promise you.” 

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time since he had been home, Combeferre considered his options briefly. Yes, Enjolras needed both food and sleep, but he knew his friend wouldn’t be able to sleep until his paper draft was finished anyway. Also needing both food and sleep, he could cook something filling quickly so that both he and Enjolras could eat. By the time he would be finished cooking, Enjolras should have had enough time to finish up his first draft. 

“Okay look, here is what is going to happen,” He started and saw Enjolras open his mouth, ready to argue. “And please, Enjolras don’t argue with me. No doubt, you have probably been awake longer than I have since you were up before me two days ago when I left for my shift. But I AM tired. And even though you claim not to be, I know you are too.” He paused briefly to wait for the other man to nod. “I am going to go cook something quick and easy to make because you need to eat, and I am pretty hungry. You have 20 minutes to finish whatever it is that you are doing, and then you will eat and go to sleep. So I,” he said reaching over to grab the half filled cold mug of coffee, “Will be taking this and you will drink water or tea with dinner.” 

Walking out the room, Combeferre found himself sighing. Again. He wanted nothing more than to skip dinner himself and go to sleep until his next shift in two days, but if he didn’t fix anything to eat, Enjolras wouldn’t eat. Honestly, the man could not be trusted to feed himself. He understood that it’s easy to forget to eat. He did it every once in a blue moon, when he became so engrossed in learning something or found himself too busy to pay attention to his stomach growling. Yet, he didn’t forget all basic human needs for two or three days straight, like eating and sleeping. 

Looking around the kitchen, he found some spaghetti noodles he could boil with some sauce in a can. It wasn’t the fanciest of meals, but with the added frozen tofu meatballs, it could be considered nutritious. 

When everything was cooked and ready, he went down the hall to get his roommate, and prepared himself for an argument. Knocking on the door once again, he was surprised when he actually got a response. 

Not looking up, Enjolras said “I’m just finishing this sentence. I will be there a minute, maybe two.” Once again surprised with the lack of protesting, Combeferre went back to the kitchen and piled the pasta on plates and turned on the kettle to make tea. After placing the plates on the table, he poured two glasses of water, and just as he put the forks on the table, Enjolras entered the room. 

Under the fluorescent lighting, he looked like death warmed over. The bags under his eyes were so dark, it resembled a raccoon, even under his glasses. His face was pale and his curly hair was beyond messy and tangled, much less unwashed and greasy. After days of not eating, his shirt hung off his frame a little loosely, and he looked entirely dead on his feet. 

“I’m not going to lecture you on how terrible you look, because you probably feel worse.” Combeferre commented and received a grunt as they sat down at their small table to eat. Times where they were both home and not working were rare, much less having dinner together. Sure, Combeferre cooked most nights he didn’t work, but most times Enjolras ate quickly or took the food to his desk or wherever he was working.  
They ate in silence and when the kettle went off, Combeferre brewed some tea. Sneaking some melatonin into the tea while Enjolras finished off his pasta, he made sure the tea was brewed a littler stronger than it normally was. 

“Here, drink it all please,” he said as he placed the mug in front of Enjolras. 

Nodding, he cautiously took a sip from the steaming mug. “I don’t say it enough, and I protest and complain about it constantly, but thank you Ferre. You’re always looking out for me and I really can’t thank you enough.” Enjolras said with tears in his eyes, showing how grateful he really was for his friend. He might have been more emotional considered his lack of sleep, but who could tell for sure. 

“I do what I can Enjolras. You care about everything else so much more, but neglect yourself sometimes. But I understand your passion, and I respect that about you.” He replied with a soft tone. He really was thankful for his friend as well. “I do wish you would be more sensible though…” He trailed off and earned a small laugh from Enjolras.

With eyes dropping, the man finished the rest of his tea and sat at the table with an empty mug. As Combeferre rinsed the dishes in the sink, he watches his friend’s posture become more relaxed, despite his effort not to give in to his exhaustion. 

“Geez, I am so tired. It just hit me or something…” Enjolras commented. Humming a response, Combeferre continued to rinse the dishes and place them in the dishwasher. 

“Ferre…” Enjolras started, his speech slurred a little. “I-I…Did you put something? I don’t think I’m— Did you drug me?” He struggled. 

Closing and starting the dishwasher, Combeferre simply nodded and helped the other man up and to his room. 

“I no longer thank you.” Enjolras said sleepily as they walked down the hall together. 

“What?” he asked confused. 

“You drugged me. So no thank you.” Enjolras said with his eyes closed as they entered his room. Laughing, Combeferre deposited the man on his bed before holding out his hand. 

“Glasses.” He commanded. 

Opening one of his eyes slightly, Enjolras looked at him what he thought was an angry look, but really looked more like a confused look. 

“Your glasses, Enjolras. I don’t trust to you to not fall asleep for an hour and then get up and work. So I am taking your glasses and laptop so you can’t work until I wake up. I know your schedule and you have nothing going on until Tuesday. And considering it’s Sunday night and you don’t have classes on Monday, you are going to sleep. At least 8 hours.” He held his hand out once more, and Enjolras sat back and pouted, his eyes closed. He looked like a child with his bottom lip poked out and his arms crossed against his chest. Sighing once again, Combeferre reached forward and plucked the glasses off of his face. Opening his eyes, Enjolras looked at him as if he was betrayed. 

“Come on Enjolras, what were you going to do? Sleep in them?” As if daring for him to argue, Combeferre paused. “I’m tired, and need sleep almost as much as you. I’m also taking your contacts out of the bathroom. If I hear you wake up and leave this room before 8 o'clock this morning I am going to tie you to this bed, understand?” Looking at the man who was now snuggled under his red blankets with his eyes closed, he noticed a small nod, followed by a string of mumbles. 

Sighing for the last time of the night, Combeferre let out a contented sigh as he reached his room and climbed in his own bed. While his friend could be stubborn as they come, he was still human.


End file.
